Smash Mind: OC Remix
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: A little experiment with an art meme on Deviantart. Mayhem and madness are sure to ensue when ten of my OCs are put into a bag and shaken! Read and review! Bue Sueslayer2


Hi, everyone! This is a new experiment. How many of you are familiar with Deviantart dot com? Good! Well, how many of you are familiar with art memes? Good! Well, I've adapted a particular art meme (the OC remix art meme) for use in writing instead of drawing (since I can't draw). I'm going to have a little fun with my Unity/New World OCs!

The art meme was created by some awesometastic person from Deviantart, and if you want to see really funny art memes, go there. They're probably funnier than mine.

Sheesh... this was hard to write. -sweatdrop- Some of the stuff was so completely alien to the characters that it probably sounds a little forced. But I did my best.

If you want to use this, copy and paste the bolded stuff (minus the censored for spoilers signs) and fill it in yourself.

I do not own the quiz. I own the characters on the list but not many others.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_OC Meme Remix, Fanfiction dot net version._**

The credit for this thing all goes to the awesome people at

****

Get ten OCs. If you don't have ten, fill in the spaces with cool people.

Tsk. I have ten. Let's see...

1. Alicia  
2. Elyan  
3. Sael  
4. Bethany  
5. Melanie  
6. Mark  
7. Rachel  
8. Takimi  
9. Emmiline  
10. Jin

****

Four invites 3 and 8 to dinner. What happens?

I wave a bit as I walk into the room. I'm a little scared - I haven't been anywhere without Jin or Grandmother in a long time. What if neither of them understand signing? I can't mindspeak like Lucario or Mewtwo unless they start it. Why would a grown-up lady like Lady Bethany invite a little girl like me to dinner anyway?

Three seats are set out at a table. A much older girl, almost a grown-up but not quite, is already sitting at the table. She has short brown hair. The outsides of her brown eyes are tilted downwards a little... it makes her look sad.

"You must be Takimi," she says softly. "It's nice to finally meet you. Elyan told me about you."

Oh! This must be the boy's friend. _Sa-el_. I form her name with my hands and smile at her. She smiles back.

_Do you know why we are here?_ I ask.

She says, "I don't understand sign language."

Now Lady Bethany is coming in. She is holding a paper and a pencil. Oh good. She gives me the paper. I write '_Why did you invite me here, Lady Bethany?'_

"I'll explain after we eat, okay?" she says and smiles.

We eat. It's very good food. There are no berries, but there's yummy warm bread and good fruits and vegetables. Lady Bethany must have a big garden. Then, when all the food is gone, Lady Bethany crosses her arms on the table. She smiles at us.

"The reason I've invited you two here... Melodia needs your help."

AN: Of course, Lady Bethany would have a reason. She honestly doesn't know Sael or Takimi very well, so she would have to have an important reason to do it.

****

Nine tries to get five to go to a strip club.

What a bizarre request. And from a Great Fairy, too! I thought they were supposed to be sages of magic and not interested in that kind of thing... Then again, with her short, styled silver hair, her almost pirate-ish vest, and her gold earrings, Emmiline isn't what you'd expect from a Great Fairy.

"Trust me," I say. "You will not enjoy it."

_"But look,"_ she says, holding out a note. I read it. It's asking her to show up at a strip club at a certain time tonight and says I will know where it is. It's signed 'from a friend'. I study the note. Where have I seen this handwriting before...

I start laughing. I can't help it... it's a prank he'd definitely pull. Where he thought we'd find a strip club... there isn't one on Melodia, nor on any other of the nearby worlds. The only reason I've ever even heard of it is when I worked with **:censored for spoilers:**. "Emmiline," I say, when I have breath to speak again, "you've been had. Guess who's handwriting this is in."

She looked at it._ "I don't know..."_

"Who haven't you talked to in the past few days?"

She gets a thoughtful look on her face. Then she laughs and slaps her forehead. _"ROY! I'm gonna get him for that one! He's always out-sneaking me!"_

I laugh again. Pranking Roy. That sounds fun. "Want some help with that?"

AN: Of course it would be Roy. It's always Roy. But where did he ever learn what a strip club is...

****

You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Who do you choose, one or six?

There's a knock on my door. It's quick and short, as though the person really doesn't want to be heard. I answer anyway.

There's a teenage girl at the door. She smiles shyly and waves. "Um... hi!" she says, tugging on a strand of her dirty blond hair. She's looking at the floor, so I can't see what colour her eyes are.

"Is there a problem?" I ask her.

"I... um... you're Elyan's twin sister, right? Alicia Peri?" she asks. How does she know Jeremy? How does she know my name?

"That's right," I say. "But he's not exactly here..."

"Yeah, I know," she says quickly. "I... have to do with his other world."

I can feel my eyes widen against my will. "Are you from the other world?"

She looks embarrassed. "Let's just say I have a lot more of a life there than I do here. I'm an Operator... of sorts."

Suddenly I feel sceptical. She's not old enough to be the third one, IO, and anyway, Jer told me IO was dead. But no one has ever heard or said the term 'Operator' to me but Jer. "My brother never told me about you."

She gives me a half-smile. "He's never met me. None of them have. I don't get away from my job much..."

"And what's your job?" I ask, slightly irritated at her vague phrasing. She shrinks back.

"I design programs with artificial intelligence... I also build bodies for souls to be downloaded into. Like Jeremy and Jessica were. I designed the framework." She looked away. "They're amazing people, so much more than they were in the beginning..."

I feel myself smile. "No one stays completely the same forever. So, now that I know what you do, why are you here?"

"I... don't really have anywhere else to go. I need to spend the night."

She's just a kid, really, and with nowhere else to go, it's the least I can do. "Alright, come in."

AN: I chose Alicia because it was that, or Mark. And however much I would totally trust Mark, him being not a pervert in the least, it'd feel odd. Plus, Alicia lives on Earth. Like my description of my function in my stories?

****

Two and Seven are making out. Ten walks in.

I stop in my tracks. The boy who controlled Takimi and then apologised and asked for our help is kissing a black-haired girl. Wait - she's transparent! She's a ghost!

Ghosts... I don't like ghosts... I open my mouth to shout, but nothing comes out. I expected that - I've been mute for years. They don't seem to notice me at all. So I run out of the room. My heart is thumping as I race down the hallway.

If I go to sleep fast enough, maybe I can convince myself it was a dream. No ghosts here!

But why were they _kissing?_

Aahh! No kissing ghosts here!

AN: Awww. Jin is cute, being afraid of ghosts. Sael's gonna be ma-ad... that, or she'll have a self esteem breakdown and go off and be emo. I think that one's more likely. Hey... not only is Rachel _dead_, she's also _engaged_. Bad Elyan!

****

Three falls in love with six. Eight is jealous.

I have a... what did grandmother call it? Oh, yes. A crush. I have a crush.

He's very grown up, and he's so nice to everybody. I've never spoken - signed - with him, but I see how he acts with other people. He's so nice! And he's brave and strong. He is very protective of his friends... and he writes songs. Once I heard him singing a song he wrote to Lady Melanie. She was writing it down and she says he's a natural. I liked the song very much. I wish I could sing it, but I don't have a voice. He makes me smile... but he's all grown-up. Oh well. Grandmother says a crush doesn't come to much anyway.

And it's very strange... Sael is always around him. She is always talking to him, and being very sweet to him. It is very strange. Maybe she has a... a crush too? I thought she had a crush on Elyan, but she's always talking to mister Mark.

I don't know why, but it makes me sad to think Sael has a crush on mister Mark too. Grandmother says I am too little for things like that. I don't understand...

AN: Aww again. Takimi and Jin are fun to write. Heh... that was a hard one. ^_^,

**Four jumps you in a dark alley. Who comes to your rescue? Ten, two, or seven?  
**_Caution. This clipping involves crazy, sue-ified Bethany. Those with weak psyches should not read further._

Hah. I've got her now. She's cornered. If I can get rid of her before she can think up a cure for the virus, I'll get to keep my powers! And if I can keep the beauty and the charm, then he'll love me for sure!

She looks scared as she backs into a wall. "Look, Beth," she says. "You don't need Sue powers. He already likes you as a friend... with a little help from Melanie, it'll all be great! So please don't kill me!"

"Why, for Melodia's sake, would I want to do that?" I ask her, feeling sophisticated and smart. "It's so much simpler this way, and I get to be perfect besides!" I whip my sword at her, and thunder crackles in the sky.

She screams. But somebody's grabbed my sword arm. It's a little boy. He could barely be ten years old, not old enough to be affected by my entrancing powers. He shakes his head at me. I can tell what he wants to say if he could say anything at all. Don't kill her.

"I know," I say. "She's innocent, right? But nothing gets between me and him."

Jin, that's the little boy's name, pulls on my arm some more. I pull back, and he pushes me.

Caught off guard, I feel myself fall. Jin motions quickly to the girl, and she dodges around me and runs for it.

Drat. My mind is going fuzzy...

Hey... what's going on? Why aren't I wearing my robes... oh no! this dress is so revealing... I've got to get out of here before someone shows up! Especially... the thought of him seeing me like this brings a blush to my cheeks. I've got to get out of here!

Where did this sword come from?

AN: ^.^ I bet you can all guess who 'he' is! The only way Bethany would corner me in an alley was if she had Sue disease. Yayy Jin!

**One decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later...**

Okay... maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Nobody wants another cooking show on air, especially when I burn the food half the time and undercook it the other half the time. Heh... being a clerk wasn't so bad. I guess I should go back to the court tomorrow and apologise for missing the day.

I see the book 'YOU Can Do It Too!' sitting on the kitchen table.

I pick it up and throw it into the fire.

AN: Lol. Self-motivation books. That would totally get Alicia to try to start a cooking show. An amusing image.

**Three has to marry either Eight, Four, or Nine. Who do they choose?**

Aaarrrggghh! Why couldn't Elyan be on that list? Or at least someone male... This is terrible! Why?

I could never love anyone but Elyan. I know that already. And besides... I'm not attracted to girls. Other reasons this is stupid: Emmiline's a Great Fairy, Lady Bethany is twice my age, and Takimi is half my age!

Okay, Sael. Calm down. There's a way out of this, I'm sure of it...

Hey... Priestesses of Melodia don't marry, do they? I feel a grin come over my face. They form attachments and break them as they please. This could work!

Simply enough. I pick Bethany, because then I'm free after the five seconds it will take to explain!

I hope that isn't against the rules...

AN: blahahaha. Takimi, Emmiline, and Bethany are Sael's choices. This thing is so cruel to her.

**Seven kidnaps Two and demands something from Five for Two's release. What is it?**

Dear Lady Melanie:

There's a photo album that Roy brought with him to your temple... it shows pictures of my time with the love of my life. He is reborn already... I can't find him in the afterlife. I want the album. Put it on a raft in the river at my island on Literois. I'm sorry... I'm getting desperate. I'll release Elyan when you send me the book.

~ Rachel

_The page is stained with tears._

AN: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. -shrugs- it's actually pretty fun... I have to think of a scenario in which half the stuff happens.

**Everyone gangs up on Three. Does Three have a chance in hell?**

She won't have a chance.

Sael trembles as she steps back, away from the people surrounding her. "Wha - what did I do?" she asks. Her voice is thin and wavering with fear.

I can't let them do this. To watch someone hurt Sael and do nothing would be like tearing my heart out and stomping on it.

As Emmiline's hands sparkle with magic, Sael begins to cry. I can watch no longer.

I run in front of Sael, taking her in my arms, sheltering her from the magic. Emmiline stops - it's Sael she's after, not me. "It's okay, I've got you."

She clutches me close, and I can feel she's shaking. Her worst nightmare - her friends turning on her. And IO at the head, using poisonous words to inflame the others against her.

"If you're going to touch Sael, you're going to have to get through me!" I say, holding her tight.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"I love you. Seeing you hurt would kill me. Come on - let's get out of here. Give them a chance to calm down a little."

IO's hand shoots out, and she cries a spell-word. Sael collapses.

"You are going nowhere!" IO says.

"Wrong," I say. I lean over and lift her up. Her arms come around my neck, and I start running.

As I run, a thought occurs to me. I laugh a little. "We've done this before, haven't we?"

"Which? The rescue, the IO inflaming the world against us, or the running from people we thought were our friends?" she sounds bitter now.

"All of them," I say. "Why does it always happen to us?" Then I smile and hug her. "But I promise you this - It'll always be you and me. It doesn't matter who 'they' are, I'll always be on your side."

"I promise too," Sael says. "It may always be us against them, but we'll always be us."

I hold her in my arms as we run away.

AN: Aww! Saelyan rescue! 3

I like writing these two. Yes, Sael is that afraid of IO. Yes, Sael is that afraid of everyone hating her. Yes, Elyan would totally rescue her like that. This turned into a fluffie ^.^

**Everyone is invited to Two and Ten's wedding except for Eight.**

I straighten my jacket and step into the party room. There, I am instantly overwhelmed by the colour and light.

Young Link is a Shadow, Ness a statue. Peach's witch outfit is authentic and well made, the gauzy, ripped sleeves hanging to near her waist. Zelda can pull off the pirate look so easily, and the angle of her peaked hat partially conceals her grin. The layered reds and yellows of Samus' costume - a demon of flames - seem to glow in the torchlight. Dark dragon wings stretch from Roy's back, and the shirt he's wearing is painted to look like scales. He bears his teeth and laughs. Marth is a troubadour of old, complete with cloak and lute. He sweeps off his hat in a courtly bow, and Nana, a princess, curtsies with a giggle.

I see the Grandmother dressed as a sage. Her white robes swirl around her. Next to her walks Jin, wearing a dark collared shirt and pants. He has a red flower in his buttonhole. But Takimi isn't beside him.

I walk up to them, smile. "No Takimi today? Is she alright?"

Jin signs quickly, and the Grandmother translates. "She's at home with a headache. Lucario is looking after her. She'll be fine, and she wanted Jin to go anyway."

"Elyan!" Sael calls, laughing. She is a Lady Knight, complete with sword, helm, chainmail, and a shield painted with the insignia of a lioness. She runs over. "What are you?"

I look at my dark suit and white collar suit. It doesn't suggest much, but I couldn't think of anything else. "I don't know," I say, shrugging. "What do you think I am?"

"You look like you're getting married," Peach laughs. "You're a bridegroom!"

"Who's he getting married to?" Roy adds with a grin. "Not even Lady Knights wear chainmail to their weddings." Sael blushes.

Peach scans the crowd for anyone else dressed remotely wedding-style. "Jin is the closest thing I can find."

Roy grins wider. "Sorry, Elyan, guess you're going to have to marry Jin."

"Wh-what?" I sputter.

AN: Anyone get the Tamora Pierce reference? Yay Alannah ^.^  
Haaaaaarrrrdddddd.

**Why is Six afraid of Seven?**

She's seen so much sadness... even as a barely visible spectre you can see it in her eyes. I'm not afraid of ghosts... it's her silence that frightens me. She never speaks, not a word. And for a songwriter and **:censored for spoilers:** like me, silence isn't a friend.

AN: Heh. Sorry about the censoring for spoilers, but if you read the Smash Mind series you will want to wait to know what's behind those warnings.

**One arrives late for Two and Ten's wedding. What happens and why were they late?**

A chance to see Jer again... of course I took them up on the offer. The portal was pretty hard to find... I hope I'm not late.

I run through the hallways, my false butterfly wings flapping behind me. I hear laughter and music coming from a room at the end of the hall. I run towards it and slip inside.

"Wait... _what?"_

Jeremy turns towards me, puts a hand to his head, laughing hopelessly. "Get someone else to explain it to you."

AN: Well, _you_ think of something better that actually makes sense!

**Five and Nine get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens?**

I ponder the screen on my laptop. _Melanie and Emmiline, drunk, and somehow ending up at my house? Now that'd be funny, but what would they do? More importantly, what would I do?_

Suddenly, I hear someone singing. It's a loud, bawdy song, fit for a tavern of old. I giggle. Somebody's had a little too much... to... drink...

Oh _crap._

I look out of the window, and there they are. _What have I done this time?_ I slap myself on the forehead, close my eyes. _They're not there. They're not there. It's just my imagination acting up..._

The song starts up again. I open my eyes. _They're there. Great. What am I going to do? Well, I have to do something!_

I run out into the street. The cold hits me and I realize I'm in my nightgown. Huh. Now I've got to get them inside before I freeze my butt off! Thankfully, my nightgown is purple. They're drunk, so maybe I can pass myself off as a priestess and convince them to come inside.

"Melanie!" I call. "Emmiline!"

Melanie looks me over, then rubs her head, her name bringing back a trace of lucidity. "You're... Tammy, aren't you?"

I bob a curtsey, remembering how I'd written the fussy, almost hen-like Tammy in Melanie's biography. _Wait a second... Tammy's dead._ I suppress a giggle and thank whatever higher power there is for acting classes and the clouding effect of alcohol on the mind. "That's right, Melanie. Come on inside! It's cold out here, and you know how cold does horrors to the vocal cords. And to hurt your beautiful tone would be a travesty. Come in, and I'll rustle up something for you and your friend." I take hold of her arm and begin to tow her inside. Emmiline follows, stumbling. I catch her arm too, and quickly pull them both into my house.

Once inside, Emmiline doubles over. _"I... I don't feel so well..."_

I quickly think over the effects of alcohol on the fairy system and run to get a bucket.

AN: I actually had to ask for Ultiman's help on this one. I don't really know what people are like when they're drunk - the only people I've ever seen or read about drunk are Hawkeye, Trapper, and BJ.

**Nine murders Two's best friend. What does Two do to get back at them?**

I stare, shocked, at her body on the ground. Oh no... what have I just done? She must be one of those rare people who's bodies overreact to fairy magic... and I've just given her a blast of it...

Elyan leans over and touches her throat, looking for a pulse. He doesn't appear to find one. His eyes go wide. "What... what just happened?" he asks.

I put my head in my hands. "_Fairy magic. Her body reacts badly to it. This didn't happen before... because she was in the program when I teleported you..."_

Elyan reaches down and picks up Sael's prone form. He holds her close. He stops, looks around at the rest of the people in the room, and walks away. Silence. It feels like a knife in my heart, even more so than had he yelled and blamed. I feel myself begin to cry.

AN: I'm trying my best here. Emmiline would never kill Sael on purpose (because of course she's Elyan's best friend).

**Six and One are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does Six save themself or One?**

There's only room for one on the small wooden raft. It's an uncertain road, but staying on the island is a certain one - straight to the afterlife.

I do my best to smile as I help her onto the raft. "Don't worry, Alicia," I say. "Smile. I have more of a chance of surviving this island than you do - and you have more to go back to."

She looks at me, seeming to try and figure me out with one long stare. "Don't you have anybody, Mark?"

I shrug. "There's a girl I've loved for quite a while, but she'll never belong to me. She has another. I'm an only child and my parents are both gone. I am alone." I push the raft out.

She tries to bring it back, but the waves have already carried it away from the shore. "Good luck!" I call after her. I smile as she drifts out of sight.

I turn back to the mountain in the centre of the island. The sides are already glowing red.

AN: Mark... :'(  
Ah well. Want to know who the girl he loves is? Well, her name is **:Censored for spoilers:**.  
Isn't that cute? And she doesn't even know!

**Eight and Three go camping, but for some reason they forget to bring any food. What happens?**

"We have no food?" This can't be. All we have is the pens and paper I brought so Takimi can get her thoughts across, our tent poles and sleeping bags. No food in sight.

Takimi takes a pen and a piece of paper from me. She writes.

_I know some berries we can eat. Follow me! Leave our things here._

_Half an hour later..._

Now, we're in a bit of a fix. We're not hungry anymore, thankfully Takimi has experience finding good food in a forest, but now we're lost.

"Maybe our stuff is this way," I say to Takimi. "'cause we passed this river on the way, didn't we?"

Takimi writes. _But we went over a bridge. No bridge here._

We look around. No bridge anywhere in sight.

"Maybe," I suggest, "Maybe if we follow the river we'll find a bridge. Let's go this way."Five is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does nine do?

Oh goddess. I can't move my legs. I can't move my legs!

"Emmiline..." I rasp. My head is pounding, my arms are aching, I'm bleeding, and I can't move my legs!

Emmiline crawls over. She's in her human-sized form, and her pale blue wings are hanging at odd angles. Her face is twisted in pain. _"Oh, no! Melanie!"_

She lays a hand on my shoulder. A feel a warmth flowing from it. Her eyes begin to glow blue, then they close. I can feel her magic entering my body, refreshing and healing my aching limbs. I think about my toes, and I try to wiggle them. It seems to work. I rotate my ankle. It works too. I sit up. My back aches like crazy, and I hurt all over, but I can move again. "Em," I say. "Emmiline. You saved my life."

Emmiline sways where she kneels. Blue light flickers around her. _"Ohhh..."_ she says in a far-off voice. Then she falls over on the ground.

I get to my feet. I have to get her out of here! Reaching down, I lift her. She's as light as air. Good - I'll have no trouble carrying her. I spread my cloak over her as to not attract too much attention. I've got to get out of here!

AN: I think there's quite a friendship developing in here between Emmiline and Melanie. That's nice... I think they'd be good friends.

**The quiz is over. Tag someone, and send them a PM that they've been tagged if you don't think they'll notice.**

ULTIMAN92! I tag thee! Teehee! That means you have to do it too! :D

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! You don't have to be tagged to do this meme, it's just more fun that way.


End file.
